1) SUBJECT MATTER OF THE CLAIMED INVENTION
It is not unusual for pet owners, particularly owners of cats, to leave their pets unattended for a several day period. Often arrangements to have someone else attend to the pets needs, namely feeding, cannot be made. Similarly, the modern pet owners professional and social commitments may interfere with the regular manual feeding of the pet. It has been found that an interruption in a pet's feeding routine can lead to the animal's stress and other physical and emotional problems. The present invention is intended to provide the pet owner an alternative to other largely unsatisfactory methods for ensuring that the pet is fed in his or her absence. Rather than leaving a large supply of food to be consumed by the pet during the owner's extended absence (which food is often immediately consumed), and rather than arranging for the pet to be boarded elsewhere or having someone else come to the home, the present invention provides a mechanical and effective alternative which ensures that a predetermined measure of food is dispensed at regular controlled intervals.
2) DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Animal feeding devices of the type concerned with the present invention are described in U.S. Pat. No(s). 2,585,371, 3,330,256, 3,180,136, 3,683,859, 3,845,744, and 4,665,863. U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,863 discloses a closed loop bead chain with one enlarged sphere therein which during its movement causes compartment latches to change position releasing associated door panels which in turn provide a feeding. This feeder has the disadvantage of having too numerous components such as latches, sprockets, pulleys and springs which complicate its operation ultimately increasing the reality of wear and mechanism disfunction. Other cited feeders are shown in U.S. Pat. No(s). 3,180,316 and 3,330,256. These mechanisms either involve sequences during operation that exposes food by drawing back a flexible cover in the former which has the disadvantage of possibly becoming misaligned or collecting food in the track potentially causing a malfunction. The latter, although providing numerous feedings has compartments with spring loaded lids which open during sequential operation. This feeder has the disadvantage of not providing safe access to the food compartments as inquisitive animals may obstruct the movement of said mechanism risking possible injury. Additional animal feeding devices shown are U.S. Pat. No(s). 2,585,371, 3,884,189, 4,665,863 and 3,845,744. These sequential type feeders incorporate mechanisms that involve dependency on components contacting each other in order to ultimately facilitate the discharge of feed from their residing compartments. The prior art does not effectively teach a simplified mechanism for sequentially activating compartments holding food in reserve. The present invention provides an automatic sequentially controlled dry pet food dispenser which has a minimum number of uncomplicated components providing a reliable and effective method of operation ensuring one's pets are properly looked after. The present invention is simplistic in the design and operation of its mechanism that would render said to be very economical to manufacture by comparison as there is presently not available an automatic dry pet food dispenser which does not incorporate costly components as part of its inherent design and construction.